undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek Derek is a 27 year old "human" male. He has knowledge of other timelines, about equal to flowey. 'Glitched' theme - Geno Theme - If you killed Markus and/Or Ryker - Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a red hoodie, dark jeans, brown hiking boots, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' He is the age of 27 with medium natural black colored hair that reaches down most of the back of his neck, thin eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He wants to somehow get some of the 'magic' that monsters have. He also carries with him a pocket knife, along with a singular brass knuckle. He also has a red right eye and a blue left eye, and in battle his right eye may begin to glow red, and leave a fire like trail with it. His eyes were birth defects, but over time, he began to develop a condition of his fire like eye. He dosen't really live anywhere, he more or less 'crashes' at Ryker's, or spends the night at Grillby's. Personality Derek is a sorta laid back guy at times, he's always talking a lot, sometimes to much talking, and having a liking to good food. He's also a friendly guy, but tends to accidently make people angry. He's also a slob, always leaving a mess, and eating WAY to fast. He's also reckless in general, often disregarding safety. He's also got a southern talk but no accent to him, his voice is actually sounds in a more bass regain, but reasonable enough for his size and age. Backstory Derek used to be part of a large mafia family, or a gang, so to say. This ‘family’ of his adopted him in at the age of 12, as he used to live on the streets at a young age, was with them until he was 27. He was usually the Courier of the group, usually just bringing things from point A to point B, and bring whatever from point B to point C, and ruff anyone up in the way. He always carried around with him a knife and a singular brass knuckle, to hide it easier. On one of his runs, the cops followed him, and he didn't notice. Once he went back to his Gang, the cops came up to the place, and immediately opened fire. It became a bloodbath within minutes. Even though Derek tried to help around getting wounded out, most were already dead or wounded beyond saving. He was terrified, all the people he loved and cared about we're all dead or to hurt to stand. He ran off, towards Mt.Ebott, where he inevitably fell into the underground. Via this, he blames himself for all the deaths of his ‘family’ causing him to go into a permanent state of depression, with the feeling of how he should of died in there instead of living it. He also, because of this, three things happened. The first was he had been ‘cursed’ with the knowledge of resets, knowing he probably won't ever die for the tragedy. The second was that he also cannot take determination nearly as good as other humans, turning him into a what Ryker calls a ‘Glitchy Mess’. The third and last one was he created himself a 'Mind Entity' that helped him cope with his troubles, that ultimately evovled into more. Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * Sans - likes him the most, and shares puns with every Sans * Papyrus - motivational, and positive, keeps Derek in a good mood. * Kallem - 'Duaghter' ''' * '''Karu - met some time ago, shared some laughs, some bad jokes, and became friends * Ryker - visits this guy anytime he needs something, or someone to talk to * Candy - them a good friend * Dark Derek - him through his troubles Acquaintances * The Great Avv - bought this guy a milkshake * Xanthos - killed by her, but was forgiven Enemies * TBD Genocide Friends * Karu - Probably Enemies Nearly everyone. Stats Edit Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 20-48 ** DF: 30-41 ** HP: 30-78 ** Seems a bit talkative. Genocide ** AT: 48 ** DF: 61 ** HP: 78 ** He still acts like he's done nothing wrong. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk - compliment Derek, he gives a thanks "'''Hey, thanks for that." ' ** Threaten - 'Threaten Derek to leave you alone "Oh, tough guy, are we? it least you got courage." ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Derek an overused line "'Hey, practice a little, and you'll get some real babes/guys, whatever your into"' ** Insult #1-3 'insult Derek "Heh, insults don't get to me easy, sorry." ** Insult #4 - 'insult Derek '"That's getting a bit old, pal." ** Insult #5 - 'say Derek causes problems '"No, I don't, your just assuming.' His ATK dropped. ** Insult #6 - 'tell Derek he couldn't defend any of his friends '"I can defend them, without a doubt." His DEF dropped. = Flavor Text = ** Derek gives you a slight wave. -Pacifist/Neutral encounter ** Derek gives you a slight wave. -Neutral/Geno encounter ** Derek puts his hands in his jacket, rolling his shoulders. -Random text ** Derek stares at you. -Geno random text. ** Derek grins. -Geno random text. ** Derek yawns. -Random text ** Derek begins humming a song. -Random text Genocide ** Talk - 'try talking with Derek, he declines. '"Sorry, its nothing personal." ** Insult - 'Insult Derek. '"Your just making this easier for me." His ATK increased. ** Threat - 'threaten Derek. His hat shadows his eyes and he smiles at you, creepily. '"That a threat? Or a challenge?" His DEF increased. ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Derek a overused line '"Sorry, nothings getting you outta this one way ride to zero." = Flavor Text = ** Derek wants to fight. -Encounter ** Derek stretches his arms. -Random text ** Derek begins humming a song. -Random text ** Derek grins. -Random text. Attacks '''First attack - Knife Swipe - He slices the bullet board very rapidly 3 times for pacifist, 4 for neutral, and 6 for geno, and this can be dodged depending on where he pulls the knife out at. If he pulls it out and its top right of him, go bottom left, if he pulls it out top left, go bottom right, and vice versa. Upon hit, this has a 50-50 chance of causing bleed, which acts similar to San's karma system, which it bleeds HP over time. Second attack - Brass beast ''- He pulls out his brass knuckle, and it will act like Asgore's blue and orange attack. When he moves his fist from right to left or left to right, thats an orange, if he shakes his fist up and down, its a blue. Once he attacks it will be a fast full bullet board attack, that it swings in a slow succession. This goes 4 for pacifist, 5 for neutral, and 7 for geno. '''Third attack '- Shank - ''This acts similar to ''Knife Swipe, including the bleed, but instead of a slash, its a stab, which Derek pulls out his knife, and rapidly stabs at the bullet board, and there isn't any warning areas, instead, his animation changes to where the knife will strike, and this can strike 3 times for pacifist, 4 for neutral, and 6 for genocide. Fourth attack(last) '- ''Mix up - ''He uses both knife and brass knuckle, he uses ''knife swipe first and does brass beast ''while he's slashing, making you try to move and see what his attacks for his knuckle to be. The amount depending on path is the same as the attacks alone. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit http://vocaroo.com/i/s1MDoAP7mQhH - voice "'Hey, the names Derek." -Introduction “'You're a killer, a freak! a little weirdo, a coward! You're a thing! You don't feel emotion, and to be honest, those kinda things should be sitting on a nice hot flame in hell right now. So come at me, I'm an obstacle, right? So try to hurdle over this one.'” - Derek to a geno. Genocide Edit “'So, you want to stop me? You want to end my ‘horrible existence.’ To be honest, can't blame you that you want, but, I made this choice on my own. Sorry, but you're time is gonna end here'.” -Derek to an opposer. "Sorry." -Refusing to talk with you Trivia * If Derek were to chose a favorite track from the Undertale OST, He'd immediately say megalovania. * He likes to give random nicknames to people, to remember them easier. * Derek isn't as strong as some might think, so he uses intimidation methods to strike fear into opponents to lower their DEF, allowing for an easier time. * Derek has 2 major fears: One being a friend dieing next to him, and Two having major problems arise due to his actions. * Derek utilizes moving around and getting away from people tell he can strike safely to be of advantage. * Derek is a bit of an emotional mess hidden by 'fake' cockiness and courage. If you were a friend or a Pacifist, he may at random in battle skip his turn to feel better. * If Derek were to gain more DETERMINATION, he wont react normally, and will begin to 'glitch' with more he gets. * After fighting him for 10 turns, you can spare him. He does these via him knowing you gave him some of your own time to fight him. If you used insult #4 it would go to 12 turns, insult #5 it would go 14 turns, insult #6 it would go to 16. He is un-spareable if you are a geno. * Derek has had 2 on-going gimmicks, these are: almost dieing a lot, but never actually yeing or being permanently damaged, and often drinking milkshakes. Credit Sans, and the RP's themselves. oh and Your gonna have a bad time for his criticism, Juku Ren, and Aspiring Asriel for art. Gallery Derek.png|Derek's first photo DerekFrisk.png|A frisk recolor of Derek New Piskel (4).gif|Derek's second sprite Derek Hat Eyes Talking Blushing.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking Angry.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking Happy.gif Derek Hat Eyes Talking.gif|Derek's talking animation Hype.png|Derek's first drawing cameo Derek and Snake.png|Derek's second Drawing cameo, with Snake coiling around him, both asleep. Credit: CandyKitty Dark Derek. Dark Derek is a mind entity. He represents Derek's bad side of his mental state. Geno Theme - Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a red hoodie, sometimes bloody, dark jeans, brown hiking boots, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' His age is unkown, with medium natural black colored hair with a messiness to it that reaches down most of the back of his neck, thin eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He dosent seem to have any eyes, but he does have Derek's glowing red eye thing. Personality As Dark Derek represents Derek's depression, anxiety, despair, and hatred, he has the personality of Sadness, Anxious, Hopeless, and Angry. Although, Dark Derek does seem to have a caring personality towards Derek, and sometimes towards those helping Derek. Backstory Due to Derek's backstory, he was created as a way for Derek to cope with himself. Affiliations ' Friends' * Derek - the reason he exists Enemies * The War Kid - dont see eye to eye * Derek - they Fight Stats ** AT: 48 ** DF: 41 ** HP: 78 ** Is that....Derek? (if previously met Derek) ** He doesn't seem to belong. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral * Talk - try talking to Dark Derek "'''Heh, think just talking to me is gonna do anything?" ' ** Threaten - 'Threaten Dark Derek to leave you alone '"Oh, really now?" ** Insult 'insult Dark Derek '"Point. Proven." = Flavor Text = ** He seems Familiar - Encounter (If previously met Derek) ** Who is that? - Enocunter ** Dark Derek Slides his knife across his neck. - Random Text ** Dark Derek seems to be smiling mishchivously. - Random Text ** Dark Derek slides his hand across the blade of his knife. - Random Text ** Dark Derek bite on his knife slightly, licking it. - Random Text ** He looks hurt, finally. - Medium HP. Attacks TBD Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit TBV - voice '"Hey. I bet I don't look right, huh?" - 'Introduction. '"Your worst then me. Killing without any purpose. You know, just like Derek would've said; things like you should be sitting on a nice hot flame in hell. Well, I'm happy to oblige...Let's see how you get out of this one." -'''Dark Derek to a Geno. Trivia * Dark Derek cannot 'die' when In battle, as he will just disappear when low health. * Dark Derek acts as a 'Fail Safe' for Derek, as when He's low on HP, he'll come out instead, restoring health. Credit Book Simon was a huge inspiration for Dark Derek. Gallery Talking Derek shadowed.gif New piskel (5.2).gif New piskel(8)Talking.gif New piskel(8)AngryTalking.gif New Piskel (7).gif New Piskel (6).gif New Piskel (5).gif Dark Derek Talking Happy.gif Dark Derek Talking Angry.gif Dark Derek Talking +Angry.gif Dark Derek Talking + Happy.gif Dark Derek +Talking.gif Dark Derek ++Talking.gif DARK Derek Talking.gif Dark Derek Talking clone.gif Dark Derek Talking ++Angry.gif Category:Fanon Category:THE WAR KID Category:Those 4